


Let's Go

by haise_potter



Series: Life with Ayato [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haise_potter/pseuds/haise_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent reader, bad boy Ayato.</p><p>{Originally a part of a chapter story, but I decided to make them all oneshots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

The hums of the fan sounds throughout the somewhat quiet room. I was in detention again, funny, when am I not in detention? This place was basically a second home for me, and these other low lifes were like a second family.  


Except we got a newbie today.  


I had walked into the detention room at 2:15 pm, not too long after school had ended. I expected to walk into the same room, with the same sleeping teacher, and the same tired as fuck students; but in the front sat this girl, she was small, had [Hair Length] [Hair Color]. she looked scared and nervous. Immediately I knew this was her first time in detention.  


It wouldn’t take Sherlock Holmes much to figure that out, after all, who the fuck sits in the front row in detention? Everyone sits in the back and falls asleep or spends the next three hours sending spit balls at each other, or at the sleeping teacher, who uses The Great Gatsby as a shield from the spitball war.  


She looked like a scared little mouse who was placed as food in a the snake tank. It honestly would’ve made me smirk in pleasure seeing as this girl was top of our class, with straight A’s during our entire high school career. She was the smart, cute girl that had never had a boyfriend and only hangs out with the nerdy kids, any other day I would’ve laughed and made these three hours a living hell for her, but not today, considering she stood up against this nasty girl yesterday. This small mouse has guts, I like that.  


Being the gentleman that I am, I go and sit down next to her. I near her, moving my chair and desk closer to her, she tenses up and I snicker. I guess that made her even more nervous and scare because not to long after, she moves away from me by an inch. This makes me grin like crazy, I like it when they play hard to get.  


Moving in closer to her won’t make her open up to me, instead it might scar her for life, which I don’t want… yet. I gotta talk to her, use my charm to reel her in, maybe I should start with a pick up line? Girls love pick up lines. Or maybe nah.  


“First time in detention?” Of course it’s her first fucking time in detention, anyone in this room can see that, but it seems my question caught her attention because a few seconds later she was looking at me with pink and embarrassed cheeks.  


“Is it that obvious?” She whispers, and damn her voice is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. It’s nice and smooth, it’s silky and I just want to hear my name roll of her tongue.  


“You’re sitting down in the first row and you look like you’re waiting for your turn in death row, even the unconscious teacher can tell you’re a newbie.”  


“You’re sitting down in the first row too… are you also new?”  


I laughed at her question, a couple of kids in the back left hand corner stared at us, I could practically feel their stares at the back of my head. Not that I cared, I was talking to a cutie and I needed to find a way to get her to tell me her name. “Oh no doll, I’m anything but a newbie. This place you see, is like a second home to me. Those losers back there? Like a second family.” I lean in closer to her, resting my elbow on the wooden desk and then resting my chin on the palm of my hand.  


She’s gotten more embarrassed, probably regretting asking her question. I couldn’t help but frown on the inside, from her question, she doesn’t know who I am. Which sucks because I’m known as the baddest bad boy around the school, and if miss smarty pants here doesn’t know who I am, then I’m not living up to my title; this means I gotta get some suspensions, time to think of what to spray paint on the principal's car.  


“I’m Ayato Kirishima.” I bring up my free hand to twirl a lock of her hair between my thumb and index finger. Her face getting redder by the minute; but now that I’ve given her my name, she has to give me her’s.  


“[Full Name]. It’s nice meeting you, Ayato.” [Name] smiles, her straight white teeth are perfect, and I don’t know if she was blessed with those teeth or if she was cursed at a young age to get braces.  


We’ve only been here for about ten minutes and time isn’t going any faster. I need to take this perfect little girl out and destroy that white veil that surrounds her and taint her with the black veil that surrounds me.  


“Listen [Name], how ‘bout we add another detention to your record and ditch this boring ass place?” She ponders my question for a bit, and I know she’s listening to the debating devil and angel on her shoulders. I grab her chin with my fingers and look her in the eyes and say: “Lunch is on me.”  


Her devil wins the debate and she says with a gentle smile on her pretty face: “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is so bad, it's 11:19 at night and I got school tomorrow. I'm writing this while my mom's sleeping and if she wakes up then I'm dead; but anyways... hopefully y'all like this short story since I have yet to finish writing my Sugawara x Reader series (which I will get done with soon) but just take this short Ayato story for now.
> 
> Also, I've started up an anime imagines blog on tumblr, if you want a drabble or headcanon done then go right ahead and start requesting stuff, I'd be super happy if you did since I'm using this as a way to practice and improve my writing. My blog is sinning-senpai.tumblr.com


End file.
